


More Than A Feeling

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony Bingo, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, they are bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: When Steve tells Tony how he feels it doesn't exactly go how he planed...





	More Than A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“More than a partner” [N1]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

Out of all the responses he has ever had to confessing his feelings to someone, this had to be the worst yet. Even back when he was frail, thin and sickly, back when people turned their noses up at him because he was less than the ideal. Less then what the politicians and scientists deemed a man worthy of passing on his genes. When eugenics was the in thing, and criminals were sterilized and people were payed not to reproduce. When healthy strong breeding was seen as the way to a better brighter future. Back when people looked down on him for even dare trying to get a girl... let alone another guy.

Somehow this hurt more. Maybe it was the trust he had. Maybe it was that he thought if anything, he would be let down gently.

He couldn’t help but wonder bitterly if he was ever going to be good enough for anyone.

He thought…

Steve looked down at his feet with a sigh. When he told Tony how he felt about him, at worst he thought he would get a friendly pat on the back and a ‘don’t worry about it, Steve, we’re still friends’.

He didn’t expect Tony’s disgust and anger. The way he flinched away from him.

It was like falling back thru time. Sickly and lesser again. But this time he hadn’t prepared himself for such a negative reaction. Back them he could expect it. But… Tony is… was?... his best friend.

Steve blinks away the sting in his eyes and swallows down the sick feeling to meet Tony’s eyes.

Tony was passing the length of his workbench, muttering and swearing to himself. He really messed this up, hadn’t he? He wished he never said anything. He wished he could take his words, his feelings, back.

Suddenly the hope that Tony might feel the same no longer seemed worth the risk of losing him. Maybe it was because he never thought he would lose Tony over something like this. Never thought this would push Tony away.

Fighting the tears was fast becoming a loosing battle. He opens his mouth and wills the words to come out to take back everything. But they don’t come. His throat is too tight and the words only get stuck.

Tony turns to face him sharply, running a hand though his messy hair, “You can’t be serious” he says.

Steve looks back down at his feet. “I am” he whispers.

Tony snarls in response.

He breathes out carefully, trying to keep himself steady.

“Why do you want to be with me?” Tony shouts, and he flinches.

“Money? Fame? A bit of fun?” Tony spits out when he doesn’t say anything, “Because honestly I am the last person you want to date, Steve.”

Steve quickly looks up to meet Tony’s eyes. “You want to know why I want to date you?” He asks, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

Tony doesn’t respond. Waiting for him to continue. He looks impatient, like he would be anywhere else but here. And it was his fault, because of him.

“You make me smile” he says quietly.

“Okay” is all Tony says. His expression doesn’t change. Like none of this affects him.

Steve pushes on, past his fear and insecurities. “You make me smile on my worst days. When I am at the end of my rope and nothing is working, you stand by me – when everyone is too scared to-… to-” He takes a deep shuddering breath. Tears fill his eyes and he can’t stop them. “When everyone is too scared of upsetting Captain America – You stand by me and grab my shoulder and call me Winghead.”

There is a crack in Tony’s mask. He can see the vulnerability, the hope. Like the hope that sits in side of him.

“Tony…” He pleads, “You are so much to me. So much more than a partner. So much more than my best friend”

“Steve-” Tony says quietly.

He has to do this. He has to make sure Tony understands how much he means to him, that this isn’t something to be tossed aside for him. “I love you, Tony.” He says, putting behind it all the strength and courage he doesn’t feel right now. “And no, it is not just a feeling. It’s everything.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “My everything”

Tony stumbles forward, and Steve pulls him into his arms. He presses a soft kisses to Tony’s forehead. “I love you” he repeats in a whisper.


End file.
